


I don’t wanna be friends

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Russian, текст на русском
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years have passed after inception. Arthur and Eames are friends now. Just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t wanna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст написан автором Власть несбывшегося.

J'adore l'amour   
Et je veux ton revenge   
J'adore l'amour   
I don’t wanna be friends 

Lady Gaga "Bad romance"

Они теперь друзья, и это вовсе не смешно.

У Артура теперь архитектурное бюро, а у Имса, очень неожиданно, ресторан французской кухни Polichinelle. У Артура большой офис с двумя стеклянными стенами, десять сотрудников, и секретарша с внешностью Маргарет Тэтчер. У Имса – просторный кабинет с видом на Пятую Авеню, полосатые бело-голубые стулья и повар-француз, гениальная истеричка.

Они оба очень успешны, даже если не считать гонорар после дела Фишера. За прошедшие четыре года они приобрели солидную репутацию, обзавелись важными и полезными связями, фото Имса появилось в светской хронике десять раз, а у Артура два раза брали интервью для модных журналов. 

Они теперь друзья и живут на соседних улицах, окнами на Центральный парк. Дизайном квартиры Имса занимался Артур, а если у Артура случается свидание, то оно обязательно проходит в ресторане Имса. По такому поводу хозяин всегда сам руководит сервировкой стола и долго обсуждает с шефом меню.

Они встречаются обязательно раз в неделю – ходят в театр, на концерты, на спортивные матчи. 

Все половозрелое поголовье Манхэттена считает и того, и другого весьма интересной добычей. 

Имс старается не подкалывать Артура, а Артур старается не заводиться, и у них почти все получается. Одежда Имса последние годы почти соответствует вкусам Артура, и Артур очень доволен. Ему удается держать себя в руках и не занудствовать сверх меры – ну, чтобы Имс не раздражался, Артуру очень хочется, чтобы у Имса было хорошее настроение. Ведь все наконец-то стало просто замечательно, разве не об этом они мечтали?

Они теперь друзья, ну просто не разлей вода, благополучные до тошноты, и Имсу регулярно хочется повеситься или утопиться. Или спрыгнуть с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Или столкнуть оттуда Артура. Имс пока не решил. Поэтому приблизительно раз в год Имс пропадает, оставляя Артуру доверенность на распоряжение рестораном и квартирой, а в адвокатской конторе, клиентами которой они оба являются, остается завещание, согласно которому Артур -единственный наследник Имса.

Дружба – это ведь так здорово, не правда ли? Ты не обращаешь внимания на то, с кем спит твой друг, вроде тебе это и не важно, а твой друг не спрашивает у тебя, почему во время твоего двухмесячного отпуска из частной коллекции в Лондоне или Пекине вдруг пропал Ренуар или Моне.

Так они и живут, довольные друг другом и окружающим миром. Все просто чудесно.

До тех пор, пока однажды вечером Имс не появляется на пороге квартиры Артура с большим желтым бумажным пакетом. В пакете у него бумаги, среди которых, как всегда, доверенность на распоряжение имуществом Имса в Нью-Йорке. Бессрочная.

Артур пока еще ничего не знает, он немного удивлен, Имс давным-давно не позволял себе вот так неожиданно являться, не предупредив заранее. Артур очень настойчиво заставлял себя поверить, что новое поведение Имса нравится ему гораздо больше, чем его прежние манеры. Ведь теперь все, что не нравилось Артуру в Имсе, пропало, как не было. Артур так долго себя в этом убеждал, что сейчас уже верит в это безоговорочно.

Но почему-то ему очень приятно, что Имс вдруг пришел к нему так неожиданно на ночь глядя. Артур приглашает его в гостиную, которую Имс знает как свою собственную, предлагает вина.

\- Артур, я зашел попрощаться, - говорит Имс, качая головой. Он не собирается пить вино, не собирается рассиживаться в гостиной, у него самолет через три часа, и внизу у подъезда уже ждет желтое нью-йоркское такси с трепливым индийцем за рулем. В багажнике одна единственная сумка, а в сумке – ни одного костюма. И ни одного галстука.  
\- Когда тебя ждать? – интересуется Артур, принимая пакет из рук Имса. Обычно он запирает такой пакет в сейф у себя в офисе, так что назавтра он отнесет его на работу, спрячет, а через пару месяцев вернет Имсу обратно. По крайней мере, так происходит всегда последние пять лет. До этого вечера.  
\- Не стоит меня ждать, дорогуша, - отвечает Имс и вдруг улыбается так, как раньше: будто обещает что-то замечательное. Похоже, в этот раз обещание относится только к нему самому, Артур как будто выключен из сферы действия этой улыбки. И Артур, кстати, даже не может вспомнить, когда Имс последний раз называл его дорогушей. – Я не вернусь. 

Артур сначала не понимает, как это – «не вернусь»? А театр в следующую пятницу? А гольф в воскресенье? Он внимательно оглядывает Имса, ведет взглядом с головы до ног и обратно. На Имсе джинсы, белая футболка, черная кожаная куртка, он сто лет так не одевался, он сто лет не выглядел таким молодым и довольным. Артур сто лет не видел Имса таким счастливым, отвык и поэтому в легком шоке – что вообще происходит? 

\- А ресторан? – спрашивает он вместо этого.  
\- Все прекрасно с рестораном, - отвечает ему Имс, продолжая улыбаться, и видно, что ему не терпится уже бежать, он как ребенок в последний день учебного года: скорее, скорее, бросить все и рвануть навстречу неизвестности, приключениям, будущему. – Я нашел управляющего, так что не беспокойся, тебе не придется особенно напрягаться.

Артуру почему-то кажется, что вот его оставили в школе, не пустили на каникулы, наказали, и он будет сидеть за партой в душном классе, пока остальные носятся по полям с воздушными змеями, покоряют морские просторы на надувных матрасах и доводят себя до расстройства желудка великанскими порциями мороженого. Фея посмотрела на Золушку, подумала и решила не помогать. Плохая получилась из меня Золушка, вдруг понимает Артур.

Принц в это время неожиданно притягивает Артура за шею к себе, прижимает лоб Артура к своему и говорит шепотом ему прямо в губы:

\- Арти, детка, я так больше не могу. Я сдохну тут, Арти, дружок. Не могу, мне надо уехать, я еще пожить хочу. А здесь я – труп мгновенной заморозки, выгляжу хорошо, но уже неживой. Прости, Арти, ну прости меня, малыш, плохой из меня получился друг. Не моя роль.  
Имс чуть-чуть отстраняется, Артуру видна каждая его ресница, крошечные зеленые искры на радужках глаз, его рот, который всегда смущал и волновал Артура, стоило только задержаться на нем взглядом, и Артур приучил, приучил себя никогда не смотреть на рот Имса. И забыл уже, как это – ощущать сладость внутри себя при виде этих губ, и теперь он в страшной растерянности – потому что эти губы вдруг прижимаются к его губам, очень мягко, очень нежно, прощаются навсегда и отодвигаются. На Артура накатывает паника: он же не успел, не успел запомнить, как это, когда Имс целует его, какой вкус, какие ощущения, да он вообще не успел ничего толком запомнить!

И сказать он тоже ничего не успевает, потому что Имс поворачивается и уходит, и вот уже слышно, как лифт поехал вниз, а Артур все еще стоит у двери с желтым пакетом в руках.

Лишь через полчаса ему приходит в голову, что он даже не спросил, где искать, если вдруг понадобится. Мобильный уже не отвечает, отключен, какой аэропорт тоже не известно, да и вообще – ну и что теперь? Не бежать же неизвестно куда? Да и зачем? Разве ему это нужно, на самом-то деле?

Так что Артур просто-напросто ложится спать, и спит вполне хорошо, без снов, а наутро, как всегда, съедает тост, а кофе берет на вынос в Старбаксе по дороге в офис, все как всегда. И пакет не забыл, несет его в своем дорогом портфеле Hermes.

И в театр он идет не один, потому что, слава богу, есть масса людей, которые с радостью согласятся составить ему компанию.

Жизнь идет своим чередом, тихо и чинно, по плану, без потрясений и ураганов, ну, так как он всегда и мечтал.

В Polichinelle он больше не заходит, достаточно того, что раз в неделю управляющий присылает ему отчет по мейлу.

Через месяц Артур решает заглянуть в квартиру к Имсу, посмотреть, не пора ли вызвать уборщицу, да и просто проверить, все ли в порядке. Какого черта его несет туда вечером, а не утром, он и сам не понимает. В квартире темно, естественно, а чего он ожидал? Артур включает свет, и сразу видно, что все нормально, мебель на своих местах, тонкий слой пыли, действительно, пора позвонить даме, которая убирается у него два раза в неделю, и которая раньше убиралась у Имса, пусть придет и наведет чистоту.

Хотя кроме пыли глазу не за что зацепиться – квартира в идеальном порядке и безликая, как выставочный экспонат. Как иллюстрация из журнала «Лучшие интерьеры». Нигде не валяются книги, нет свернутых в трубочку газет тут и сям, небрежно брошенных перчаток в неположенных местах. 

В кабинете девственно чистый стол. Корзина для мусора имеет такой вид, словно ее только что принесли из магазина. Ни клочка, ни карандаша. В спальне – ни единой морщинки на покрывале цвета раухтопаза, с ручной вышивкой, Артур лично заказывал это покрывало в баснословно дорогой мастерской в Париже. Зачем он так старался, если ему все равно ни разу не довелось увидеть, как это покрывало снимают? Зачем он жалеет об этом сейчас, ведь еще месяц назад ему даже в голову не приходило думать о спальне Имса, и о том, как там поживает единственное в своем роде покрывало?

А еще через пятнадцать минут Артур неожиданно понимает, что сидит на толстом ковре в гардеробной, прижимая к носу пиджак Имса, в идиотской попытке уловить следы запаха. И действительно, гардеробная оказывается единственным местом, где еще что-то сохранилось. Вокруг висят десятки элегантных костюмов, черных, синих, серых – все как сброшенные змеиные шкурки, бесполезные, мертвые, никому не нужные. 

Какой-то идиотизм – сидеть в пустой, брошенной квартире, куда никогда не вернется хозяин. Надо идти домой, полно работы, да и поздно уже. Артур встает, тщательно пристраивает пиджак на вешалку, покидает квартиру, аккуратно выключая за собой свет. Дома он переодевается, берет ноутбук и возвращается, не сомневаясь и не особенно задумываясь, зачем он, собственно, это делает. Просто ему почему-то кажется очень важным стащить покрывало с кровати и бросить его у изножья объемным ворохом, с муаровыми переливами на изломах.

В течение следующего месяца Артур окончательно переселяется в бывшую квартиру Имса. Он все так же ежедневно продолжает ходить в свое бюро, и бизнес идет отлично, просто замечательно, клиенты чуть ли не валят валом. Артур подыскивает толкового управляющего, уверяя себя, что без помощника уже никак не справляется. Он работает в таком режиме, что остальные сотрудники начинают встревоженно переглядываться у него за спиной. В театре нет ничего интересного, ни одной стоящей постановки, вот поэтому он туда и не ходит. Июнь выдался слишком жаркий, так что и гольф потерял свое очарование. По той же причине, по мнению Артура, New York Yankees в этом сезоне играют из рук вон плохо, так что с посещением спортивных мероприятий он тоже завязывает. Лето неспешно скользит к своему пику, Артур стремительно скользит к нервному срыву из-за трудоголизма и нежелания отдохнуть. Нью-Йорк ему опротивел, но и ехать никуда не хочется. Во-первых, с какой стати отрываться от работы, когда ее так много? Во-вторых, что он будет делать во время этого так называемого отдыха, если работать будет нельзя? Солнце шпарит, асфальт плавится, люди ходят по улицам почти совсем раздетые, Золушка продолжает перебирать свой мешок фасоли, несмотря на то, что бал давным-давно кончился, принц уехал, а волшебство пропало напрочь.

Артур сидит в своем кабинете, обдумывая очередной заказ. Он крутит его в голове и так и этак, и чувствует, что проект складывается как надо. Артур доволен, как может быть доволен профессионал, который уже перешел грань между мастерством и талантом. У Артура никогда не было такого чудовищного самомнения как, например, у Имса, но он знает, что хорош. Вот и сейчас – разве не этого он всегда желал? Стать одним из лучших, приблизиться к идеалу? Он почти в шаге от достижения своей совершенной картины мира. А кроме того, это ощущение помогает ему отвлечься от ненужного, от лишних сожалений, бесполезных раздумий о пустом, от вредных мечтаний. 

Звонит телефон. Это их с Имсом общий адвокат. Нужна подпись Артура на каких-то документах, как доверенного лица владельца. И конечно, нужна соответствующая бумага, подтверждающая его статус. Они договариваются о встрече через час, в ресторанчике неподалеку. Артур вынимает из сейфа толстый желтый пакет, вскрывает его, чтобы достать доверенность. Вместе с доверенностью ему на стол выпадает листок с одной единственной строчкой, написанной наспех, от руки: «Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти, дорогой». 

Аналитическим способностям, самодисциплине и собранности Артура можно только позавидовать, за оставшийся час до встречи с адвокатом он успевает даже заказать билет на ближайший рейс до Кении.

На адвоката он тратит ровно двадцать минут. Артур умеет быть оперативным. 

На сбор вещей у него уходит полчаса – прежние навыки никуда не делись за прошедшие пять лет.

Только в самолете он разрешает себе подумать о том, почему так успешно прикидывался идиотом, что чуть не превратился в него на самом деле. Почему за несколько месяцев с момента отъезда Имса не сообразил, куда тот мог деться, хотя тут и гадать было нечего, все ж лежало на поверхности. Почему за пять лет такой чудной, правильной, упорядоченной дружбы бок о бок в Нью-Йорке он так и не решился ответить на вопрос, на какой черт нужна ему эта дружба. 

Золушка нашла в чулане запыленную хрустальную туфельку и отправилась на поиски уставшего от нее принца. 

Аэропорт Момбасы выглядит в глазах Артура как посадочная полоса полувековой давности для самолетов-этажерок. Рубашка моментально прилипает к спине, льняные брюки - к ногам, и полное ощущение, что тебя случайно забыли в сауне. Небо выцвело, там не найдешь голубого цвета, даже если сильно постараешься.

Кондиционер в такси работает еле-еле, Артур чувствует себя ребенком, он уже раз пять спросил, долго ли еще ехать, и как раз открывает рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, когда такси останавливается перед маленькой одноэтажной виллой с затянутой сеткой верандой. Середина дня, улица совершенно пустынна, Артур расплачивается и остается один перед декоративной калиткой, отделяющей микроскопический дворик от дороги.

Калитка закрыта на простой крючок.

Артур нерешительно трогает ручку, дверь не заперта и бесшумно открывается. Он входит внутрь, стараясь, чтобы его было слышно: Артур очень хорошо представляет себе, на что способен Имс, и ему очень хочется остаться живым и здоровым. Особенно теперь.

Первая комната, она же гостиная, заставлена приземистыми диванами, поверх разбросаны полосатые тряпичные коврики, похоже, прямо с местного рынка, если судить по буйной расцветке. Окна нараспашку, прикрыты только пестрыми занавесками, все в розово-кофейном сумраке и пропитано, буквально насквозь пропитано Имсом, тем, настоящим, до Нью-Йорка.

Артур бросает сумку прямо у порога и проходит вглубь. В доме тихо-тихо, Артур оказывается в узком коридоре, и тут же за спиной у него раздается:

\- Арти?   
Имс полуголый, в одних шортах, с бутылкой в руке. Он непринужденно отхлебывает пиво, и совершенно ясно, что бутылка вот только что поменяла статус – из оружия обратно в сосуд для жидкости.

\- Дашь воды? – спрашивает Артур, смотрит прямо в лицо, кажется, даже не мигая. – Жарко очень, пить хочется.  
\- Прошу, - Имс плавно ведет рукой, указывая на дверь слева. 

Они оказываются в просторной комнате с большим деревянным столом и простыми, грубыми стульями. Тут же, памятниками цивилизации, металлическая мойка и холодильник. На окне опущенные до полу жалюзи, и комната вся полосатая. Имс достает из холодильника воду, снимает с полки стакан, он тоже весь в полосатых тенях, и от этого кажется, будто татуировки на его теле ожили и шевелятся.

Артур принимает стакан с водой. Пить на самом деле не хочется, хочется узнать, напрасно он примчался в это пекло или нет. Имс совсем не похож на привычного Имса, такого, каким он стал в последнее время, правильного, сдержанного, образцово-показательного. Кенийская жара вытопила всю нью-йоркскую лакированную скорлупу, проявила прежние, настоящие черты. Имс снова выглядит таким же опасным, как он есть на самом деле, тигром на солнцепеке – огромная, уютная, смертельно опасная кошка. У Артура екает в груди – Имс теперь ему не друг, а непонятно кто, это странно, это немного пугает, и холодеют пальцы, это возбуждает, и поэтому дрожит в животе. 

Они стоят друг напротив друга, влажные и горячие, и Артур очень четко видит мелкие бисерины пота на висках у Имса.

\- Арти? Так что? – тихо спрашивает Имс, ощупывая глазами лицо Артура.   
\- Ты сказал, я могу приехать, если будет нужно, - отвечает Артур, придвигаясь ближе. Все никак не может заставить себя открыться, искренние признания – не его конек, кажется, губы сами собой сжимаются, только бы не пропустить ни звука. Да и неужели нужно что-то еще говорить, раз уж он прилетел в эту Момбасу, чуть ли не на край Земли?  
\- Ну и зачем тебе вдруг понадобился старый друг? – проговаривает Имс, видно, что ему тоже трудно даются слова, жарко и язык совсем пересох.   
\- Не нужен мне никакой друг, - губы ну никак не слушаются, ну почему же так трудно говорить-то? – Не хочу я больше с тобой дружить, хватит.

И тут Имс делает шаг ему навстречу, притягивает к себе так, что ребра чуть ли не хрустят под его руками, и Артура прошибает насквозь – вот оно, будущее неизвестное, эй, Золушка, выкидывай свои хрустальные туфельки, держись лучше за принца, второго шанса не будет.

Дружба кончилась.

Грудь сдавлена и дышать почти невозможно, в животе все скручивается так сладко и с предвкушением, что ноги не держат, и Артур почти виснет на руках у Имса. Рубашка промокла насквозь, прилипает к телу как бинты к свежему ожогу и жжет еще сильнее. Хочется раздеться, сбросить с себя все, прижиматься всем телом к пышущей жаром коже Имса. Его поцелуи как удар электрошокера, сил нет ни на что, только упасть, подставиться, отдать себя на его волю и позволить все-все-все. Имс только что не кусает, лижет шею у уха, и кровь тоже закипает, устремляется в пах, Артур чувствует, как этой кипящей кровью наливается его член, и в голову лезет идиотская мысль, что еще чуть-чуть, и он лопнет от напряжения, потому что ни разу, ни разу за все его тридцать с лишним лет не стояло у Артура настолько крепко, так, что даже лодыжки сводит судорогой. И еще ни разу за все тридцать с лишним лет не хотелось ему отдаться кому-то по-настоящему, не телом, а всем своим существом. 

Имс пытается стащить с Артура рубашку, штаны, раздеть его догола, но никак не может заставить себя отлепиться от Артура хотя бы на секунду, хотя бы на мгновение, чтобы содрать дурацкую, пропитанную потом одежду. Мозг живет отдельной от рук жизнью, нейроны не желают проводить к рукам сигналы, полное ощущение, что теперь им вообще никогда не удастся оторваться друг от друга. Ну и пусть, ну и пусть, значит, так и будет, и он прижимается бедрами к Артуру, ведь последние годы он даже и надеяться перестал, перестал представлять себе, как это могло бы быть, смирился, а вот сейчас все это происходит на самом деле, и Имс никак не может с собой справиться и хоть чуть-чуть контролировать себя и процесс. Артур обмяк, потяжелел, Имс понимает, что еще полминуты и все кончится бестолковым подростковым оргазмом, как в пятнадцать, с позорно мокрым пятном внутри штанов и стыдной растерянностью после. Имс почти в отчаянии от этого, вжимается лицом в плечо Артура, то ли стонет, то ли рычит в обиде на весь свет.

Артур вдруг начинает выдираться, дрыгается, до Имса даже не сразу доходит, что Артур пытается его оттолкнуть, изо всех сил отпихивает его руки.

\- Детка, ну что, что же ты, ну не отталкивай ты меня сейчас, господи, да я не могу уже, что опять не так, да перестань ты вырываться! – хрипит Имс Артуру куда-то между шеей и ухом, и пытается сжать его посильнее, только бы перестал выкручиваться!  
\- Имс, погоди… подожди, да подожди же! Перестань, отпусти меня, ну пожалуйста! Имс! Имс! – лихорадочно шепчет в ответ Артур. Нотки паники в его голосе как ледяной душ, связь между мозгом Имса и частями тела моментально восстанавливается, и он находит в себе силы заглянуть Артуру в лицо, отстраниться, хотя бы на пять дюймов. На целых пять дюймов. 

Имс сейчас задохнется, все это похоже на пытку, его колотит, член болезненно пульсирует. В паху горит, кожа как будто идет волдырями там, где прижимался Артур. Все это невыносимо, и непонятно, как же у него хватает сил еще держаться, когда хочется только одного – уложить этого непривычного, размякшего Артура вот прямо на кухонный стол и уже добраться до него как мечталось многие годы! Имс почти на грани изнасилования, когда Артур краснеет еще сильнее, чуть ли не до черноты и бормочет:

\- Подожди, подожди, пожалуйста, ну не могу я так!

Имс дышит хрипло и надрывно, и сейчас уже ему хочется совсем другого – дать Артуру по уху так, чтобы звенело весь остаток дня! На всю гребаную Момбасу!

\- Имс, я не могу так, слушай, я же грязный весь, в самолете так долго, и в такси этом вспотел, ну тебе же противно наверняка, я же весь в поту!

Имс думает, что похож наверное сейчас на внезапно разбуженную сову: с вытаращенными глазами и ошеломлением во всем теле. Вот теперь ему удается выпустить Артура из объятий, и тот неловко переступает ногами – он действительно висел у Имса на руках и чуть не упал, когда Имс отодвинулся.

Имс присаживается на стол, оглядывает Артура, неожиданно откидывается назад. Он лежит на кухонном столе, закрывая лицо ладонями, и ржет, громко, неудержимо, всхлипывая и подвывая. Шорты его натянуты в паху так сильно, что ничего не скрывают, Имс вздрагивает от смеха, и тугая выпуклость между его ног вздрагивает тоже. Артур не может оторвать от нее глаз, к тому же слабость никак не хочет отпустить его колени, и ему приходится опереться рукой о край стола.

\- Арти, боже мой! – уже почти рыдает Имс. – Только ты можешь в такой момент вспоминать о гигиене! Боже мой, боже мой… - повторяет он, утирая слезы с глаз и даже не пытаясь подняться со стола.  
\- Я, между прочим, о тебе думал! – обиженно заявляет Артур. Можно было бы возмутиться, что за несколько месяцев в дикой Кении Имс растерял все свои манеры, но возмущаться Артуру не хочется – хочется лечь на валяющегося на столе Имса, вот зачем, зачем он опять полез со своей правильностью? Просто очень страшно разочаровать Имса, откровенно признается Артур сам себе, поэтому нужно, чтобы все было идеально.

Имс резко садится, проводит ладонями по лицу, запускает их в волосы. У него совершенно расхристанный вид, он красный от жары, смеха и неудовлетворенного желания, и вот как раз в этот момент до Артура доходит, что ведь на самом деле плевать на чертову гигиену, что ему-то самому совершенно все равно, чистый Имс или грязный, а вот хочется только его трогать везде, гладить, посмотреть и запомнить как выглядит и пахнет каждый квадратный дюйм его тела. Потому что Имс – идеален по определению, в любом виде, в любое время. Не убавить, не прибавить. 

Имс по-хозяйски притягивает Артура за шею и смачно целует в губы, и облизывается с удовольствием.

\- Пошли, чистюля ты мой, - он спрыгивает со стола, тянет Артура за собой вон из кухни.

Ванная комната напротив. Тут ничего нет, кроме таких же папирусных жалюзи на окне и старинной ванны на львиных лапах прямо в центре помещения. 

\- Давай, Арти, располагайся, - ухмыляется Имс.  
\- А ты… Имс… - бормочет Артур, и сам поражается тому, как растерянно и беспомощно, и с надеждой звучит его голос.  
\- Ты ж вымыться хотел с дороги, дорогуша, - продолжает веселиться Имс, и как-то это так у него выходит, что хочется опять плюнуть на все и прижаться, и целовать, просовывая язык между его пухлых губ, все, пора Артуру уже пересмотреть свои жизненные принципы! Пора унять правильную Золушку, забыть в конце концов про часы на башне и просто начать жить, наслаждаться пойманным в последний момент беглым принцем.

Вода закручивается вокруг щиколоток, вокруг лодыжек, медленно подбирается к коленям, а Артур сидит и думает о том, что вот сейчас все правильно. В открытое окно слышно, как на веранде, охватывающей дом по всему периметру, возится Имс. Он подтащил кресло к окну ванной комнаты, курит и перебрасывается с Артуром через окно ничего не значащими фразами: как там в Нью-Йорке, как дела в ресторане, много ли заказов на проекты домов? Артур лениво отвечает, ворочается в ванне, и вода понемногу выплескивается на пол. До него долетает дым – Имс раскурил сигару. В комнате постепенно темнеет, вдруг заголосили птицы, на грани слышимости Артур различает женские голоса.

Имс чем-то шуршит, ножки кресла скрипят по каменному полу веранды, нетерпение обоих сгущается и повисает между ними как грозовое облако. 

Артур встает, вода снова льется на пол, слышно, как Имс перестает ерзать в кресле и затихает – ждет.

Вот сейчас почему-то Артур чувствует себя абсолютно уверенно, он снова целеустремлен и знает, чего хочет. И знает, что и как нужно делать.

Он переступает через бортик ванной и как есть, голый и мокрый, выходит в коридор, проходит к задней двери и выходит на веранду. С этой стороны дома ничего нет кроме бескрайнего пустыря, заросшего чем-то, похожим на гигантский осот. Капли стекают по рукам, животу, спине Артура, застревают в нежных и мягких волосках ниже поясницы. На полу темнеет цепочка отпечатков мокрых узких ступней.

Имс сидит в здоровенном плетеном кресле, удобно устроив ноги на ограждении веранды. Он бросает взгляд на Артура и тут же поворачивается к нему почти всем телом, и выражение лица Имса такое, что Артур не выдерживает, хотя сначала хотел тянуть паузу, и быстро подходит, садится верхом, прижимается грудью, просовывает руки Имсу за спину и целует его, сильно, исступленно, с жадностью. Имс тоже целует Артура, и каждый поцелуй как клеймо: «мое», «мое», «мое».

Имс слизывает капли с плеч и груди Артура, ему кажется, что это роса на свежих утренних листьях, ему все еще не верится, что это случилось, что Артур в его руках, и стонет гортанно, и тянет его руку вниз, чтобы Имс потрогал, приласкал его, и другой рукой пытается расстегнуть шорты Имса, потому что Артуру тоже хочется наконец-то увидеть, как выглядит Имс там, скорее, скорее, не замечая ободранных о молнию пальцев.

Имс сильный, он ухитряется приподнять бедра, продолжая удерживать Артура в том же самом положении, и стряхнуть с себя шорты, под которыми, слава тебе, господи, нет никаких трусов, а только огненная кожа, черные завитки волос и смуглый, крупный член с поджавшимися яйцами.

Артур думает, что это самое великолепное зрелище за всю его жизнь, хотя это, конечно, не первый член, который он видит в своей жизни, и даже не десятый. И еще Артур думает, что Имс был когда-то сделан специально для него, Артура, потому что отныне для него больше не существует ничего более прекрасного и возбуждающего, чем вот такой задыхающийся, кусающий губы Имс, с жесткими ладонями и нежными пальцами, которые везде, ну просто везде на теле Артура.

Что думает Имс – неизвестно, он вообще человек действия, поэтому он подтягивает Артура поудобнее, и сжимает оба члена одной рукой, а второй придерживает Артура за предплечье, чтобы тот не упал, уж слишком сильно он выгибается у Имса на коленях. Глаза у Артура совсем мутные, лицо приподнято вверх, рот приоткрыт, и нижняя губа припухла. Удержаться невозможно, Имс притягивает Артура ближе и втягивает эту губу в свой рот, трогает ее языком. У Артура перехватывает дыхание. Сознание отпускает его на волю, думать уже не нужно, а нужно только плыть по волнам горячего удовольствия от того, как тесно они прижимаются друг к другу, и таять от того, как длинные пальцы Имса охватывают его член и поглаживают, и постепенно наращивают ритм, проводят по оголенной головке. Артур уже не в силах сдерживаться, он упирается руками в плечи Имса, дергает бедрами, лихорадочно шепчет:

\- Быстрее, быстрее, еще… ой, ну!.. не могу я…  
\- Блядь!.. столько ждал… столько… терпел… Арти, какой же ты… - хрипит Имс в ответ, и от этих слов Артура несет бешеной волной к сильнейшему оргазму, а Имс с воплем кончает сразу, как только сперма Артура выплескивается ему на живот.

Похоже, они распугали всех птиц, а также, весьма вероятно, соседей. Уже совсем темно, немного спала жара, Артур всем весом лежит на Имсе, и даже не думает о том, что надо бы встать, что поза неловкая, что – вдруг Имсу неудобно и тяжело. Артур почему-то совершенно точно знает, что Имсу удобно, и его ничуть не беспокоит, что они прижимаются друг к другу липкими и мокрыми животами, и что Артур жарко дышит ему в шею.

Глаза у Имса закрыты, он словно прислушивается к чему-то внутри себя, но мгновенно и жестко фиксирует голову Артура в том же положении у своей шеи, стоит тому только шевельнуться.

И тут Артура накрывает – жара, перелет, девятичасовая разница во времени, не говоря уж о сексе, какого у него еще никогда раньше не было, да и секса как такового не было у него уже очень давно! Глаза слипаются, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя.

\- Арти, малыш, давай пойдем в спальню? – тихо предлагает ему Имс, нежно и заботливо, да, он так умеет тоже, жаль, что Артуру раньше не довелось услышать таких интонаций и обертонов. Ничего, он наверстает еще, вот только выспится как следует. У него же теперь все впереди. – Только у меня спальня одна, я гостей не приглашаю, - продолжает Имс с отчетливым вопросом в голосе.  
\- Я на это надеялся, - бурчит Артур, еще плотнее прижимаясь носом к шее Имса и вздыхая. – Никаких отдельных спален, это самый модный тренд на данный момент.

Они, качаясь и пошатываясь, добираются до спальни, и Артуру наплевать, какого цвета простыни и какое изголовье у кровати. Чтобы все было идеально, достаточно живота Имса, и его рук, которые прижимают Артура к этому животу, и пусть пропадет пропадом все остальное.

И утром – все тоже замечательно, лучше не бывает, лениво, медленно, одуряюще хорошо.

\- На хрена такая дружба, - сонно бормочет Имс Артуру в ухо, покрепче обхватывая его руками, прижимая поближе собственническим жестом – мое, все мое. И впервые за много лет Артур совершенно согласен, никаких возражений: действительно, ну какие из них друзья? Смешно.


End file.
